


Vod'e An: Ba'vodu

by B_Radley



Series: The Laughing Beskad [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: A family comforts an uncle-to-be.





	Vod'e An: Ba'vodu

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit further in timeline.

J'ohlana Wren starts awake as she hears the cries from the next room. Next to her, she notices that her husband is already awake and reaching for his trousers; his green eyes flashing with concern. She puts her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back to the bed. "No, _cyare,_ " she whispers. "You are still healing." She maneuvers her body from the bed, her hand on her swollen belly.

Her husband wakes; his injured arm stiff.

J'oh lies in bed on her side. Gregor's ear against her pregnant belly.

Both finally asleep. 

The husband smiles and pulls them both close.


End file.
